Ghost at School: Next Generation
by FIXIS26498
Summary: Jika anak-anak Satsuki dan Hajime bertemu dengan Pak Nube dan juga murid-murid lainnya.


Disclaimer: Ghost Stories or Ghosts At School and Jigoku Sensei Nube are owned by Aniplex and Fuji TV.

Chapter 1

Sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, Satsuki telah meinggalkan Hajime dan 2 orang anak mereka, Sakura dan Kuroko. Sudah lama Satsuki sakit keras dan saat waktunya tiba Satsuki meninggal dan sekarang Hajime memutuskan untuk pindah ke Doumori.

"Eh?!" kata Sakura. "Apakah itu sekolahnya?!"

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu" kata Hajime.

"Sugoi!" kata Sakura. "Sekolahnya lebih besar dari sekolah kita yang lama!"

"Aku lebih menyukai sekolah yang lama!" kata Kuroko.

"Jangan begitu" kata Hajime. "Kau pasti akan mempuyai teman yang banyak"

"Lagian kan kau ditemani Kaya, waktu kami masih SD, Kaya selalu membantu kami"

"Benarkah!" kata Sakura. "Jadi ibu dan kau sudah bertemu sejak dulu"

"Yah bisa dibilang ibumu adalah tetangga tou-san" kata Hajime.

Tapi sesuatu yang aneh mulai muncul dan Kuroko merasakannya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang gelap dan jahat baru saja melewatinya. Kuroko tidak melihat apa-apa dan hanya melihat dari jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Apa itu?!" kata Kuroko sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Kuroko, itu berbahaya!" kata Hajime. "Masuk kembali"

"Baik!" kata Kuroko.

Sesampainya di sana, rumah mereka sangat besar dan terbilang luas, Kuroko dan Sakura pun berlari-larian di rumah baru mereka tersebut. Hajime pun segera mengurusi barang-barang pindahan mereka dan mengangkat perabotan rumah mereka.

"Hajime" kata ibunya. "Kau tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Amanogawa"

"Tidak apa-apa oka-san" kata Hajime. "Aku sudah merelakan Satsuki pergi"

"Itu mungkin yang terbaik untuknya dan juga untuk anak-anak"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Keiichirou. "Kau tahu Hajime nii-san"

"Nee-chan sangat beruntung bertemu dengan kau"

Keiichirou yang dulu masih kecil dan culun, layaknya anak kelas I SD dan juga penakut, sekarang dia berubah total menjadi Keiichirou yang pemberani dan juga tampan seperti ayahnya. Dia juga sekarang bekerja di Tokyo dan menjadi direktur perusahaan film.

"Aku tahu" kata Hajime. "Aku selalu mengingatnya"

"Kudengar bahwa Momoko-chan tinggal disini" kata Leo. "Dia sepertinya akan memulai pekerjaan barunya sebagai kepala sekolah"

"Di sekolah anakmu"

Leo teman baik Hajime dari mereka SD sekarang sudah tidak berambut culun tapi masih memakai kacamatanya, dia juga bekerja sebagai Paranormal Investigation dan menjadi sangat terkenal.

"Benarkah?!" kata Hajime. "Baguslah, berarti Momoko-chan dapat menjaga mereka di sekolah"

Momoko Koigakubo atau yang sering dipanggil Momoko menjadi sangat cantik dan juga menjadi lebih pintar, dan dulu Momoko bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan menjadi CEO di sana tapi dia merasa bosan dan sebagai kerjaan sambilan, dia menjadi guru di SD Doumori.

"Tou-san!" kata Sakura. "Kita boleh kan pergi ke atas untuk melihat kamar kita!"

"Eh?!" kata Hajime. "Tapi kamarmu masih kosong, tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak apa-apa kok" kata Sakura. "Kita hanya akan bersantai saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Hajime. "Tapi jaga adikmu baik-baik"

"Tentu!" kata Sakura. "Ike…, Kuro-kun?"

Kuroko hanya duduk di tangga melihat-lihat foto album ibu mereka, dia pun terlihat sedih seakan-akan dia masih tidak percaya bahwa ibunya telah meninggal dunia dan tidak akan kembali dengannya. Sakura yang melihat itu ingin sekali menghibur Kuroko tapi dia tidak tahu caranya.

"Kuro-kun" kata Sakura. "Ayo kita melihat foto-foto lainnya di atas"

"Huh?!" kata Kuroko. "Ah tidak-tidak"

"Kenapa?" kata Sakura. "Kau tadi sepertinya sangat ingin sekali melihat foto-foto itu"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat tampangmu yang jelek saja sewaktu kau bayi" kata Kuroko sepertinya ingin mengejek Sakura.

"Teme!" kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Kuroko dan mengejarnya sampai ke atas.

Sampai di atas, mereka hanya bersantai karena belum ada barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke atas. Mereka pun masih bisa melihat kamar mereka yang lumayan luas dan menghadap ke jendela yang dimasuki angin-angin yang sejuk.

"Huaaa!" seru Sakura. "Luas sekali!"

"Ini pasti akan menjadi kamar kita" kata Kuroko.

"Pastinya tapi sebelum itu ayo kita bersantai!" ucap Sakura sambil tidur-tiduran.

"Eh!" kata suara laki-laki. "Celana dalam putih yang bagus"

Sakura pun duduk dan menutup roknya dan juga mencari darimana suara laki-laki tersebut berasal, dia pun sadar itu dari rumah tetangganya yang baru, dan seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik ke samping sedang berada di teras rumahnya.

"Yo!" kata laki-laki tersebut. "Kau pasti yang akan bersekolah di sekolahku"

"Namaku Tateno Hiroshi, senang bertemu denganmu"

"Ah dasar mesum, kau pasti sengaja melihat celana dalamku!" kata Sakura.

"Enak saja!" kata Hiroshi. "Kau yang menunjukannya padaku, lagian bukan salahku kan aku daritada ada di sini"

"Mesum!" kata Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ayah mereka Hajime pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan membawa meja kecil dan suatu foto yang tersebut. Hajime lalu meminta anak-anak nya untuk menolongnya mengatur rumah mereka yang baru.

"Sakura, Kuroko" kata Hajime. "Bisa kalian tolong ayah membawa ibumu?!"

"Hai!" sahut Sakura sambil membawa foto ibunya dan mengejek Hiroshi.

"Jadi…, ibunya telah meninggal" kata Hiroshi.

Hari pertama mereka sekolah mungkin agak menyenangkan, Sakura yang selalu tersenyum apalagi setelah Satsuki ibunya meninggal sangat tidak sabar dengan sekolahnya tetapi Kuroko agak takut kalau dia tidak akan mendapat teman.

"Kuro-kun" kata Sakura. "Ayo cepat kita akan terlambat!"

"Hai!" kata Kuroko.

"Arigatou otou-san" kata mereka berdua setelah turun dari mobil mereka.

"Iterasshai"seru Hajime."Ah Kuroko".

"Ini untukmu, ibu ingin memberikan buku ini kepadamu!"

"Buku?!" kata Kuroko sambil mengambil buku tua. "Kayako Miyanoshita?!"

"Iya buku tersebut adalah buku nenekmu dan juga ibumu" kata Hajime. "Jaga itu baik-baik, baiklah ayah pergi dulu!"

"Ja, mata!" kata Sakura dan Kuroko.

"Yosh!" kata Sakura.

Mereka melihat sekolah mereka yang sangat luas dan juga besar, banyak juga anak-anak siswa yang sedang masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut. Mengobrol dan juga berlari karena terlambat atau ingin membuat tugas.

"Kuroko?!" kata Sakura. "Buku apa yang ayah berikan padamu?!"

"Itu, buku yang berjudul 'The Ghost Diary', katanya ini dulu punya nenek kita dan ibu" jawab Kuroko.

"Boleh aku pinjam!" kata Sakura.

"Tapi kata ayah jangan merusak bukunya" ucap Kuroko.

"Tenang aku hanya akan melihatnya" kata Sakura sambil membuka bukunya tapi ia melihat bahwa buku tersebut kosong, tampaknya tidak ditulis ataupun disentuh.

"Aneh?!, buku ini tidak ada isinya"

"Hah?!" kata Kuroko sambil melihat halaman buku tersebut. "Biarkan sajalah, mungkin nanti akan terisi"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Sakura.

_Teng…teng…teng…teng…_

"Ah bel sekolah" kata Sakura sambil masuk ke dalam. "Kita harus bertemu dengan kepala sekolahnya terlebih dahulu"

"Oh, iya aku sampai lupa" kata Kuroko.

Tapi dia tiba-tiba saja terdiam karena sosok seseorang menarik perhatiannya dan tentu saja itu adalah sosok anak perempuan di lantai paling atas dan segera ingin melompat ke bawah untuk bunuh diri juga perempuan tersebut menatap Kuroko dengan sangat tajam.

"Ap..apa?!" kata Kuroko sambil memegang kepalanya dengan menjerit kesakitan.

Hal yang aneh pun terjadi dan Kuroko tiba-tiba saja pusing dan memegang kepalanya. Sakura yang menyadari hal tersebut pun menghampiri Kuroko dan juga membawa adiknya tersebut ke klinik sekolah tanpa memikirkan apa-apa.

"Kuroko!" sahut Sakura dengan panik. "Tenang saja kau pasti tidak apa-apa!"

Sampainya di klinik sekolah, suster yang bertugas di situ sepertinya tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Kuroko mendapat sakit kepala tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja Kuroko mendapat demam, kepala sekolah pun menghampiri mereke berdua.

"Kuroko-kun, Sakura-chan!" kata kepala sekolah tersebut. "

"Are?!" kata Sakura. "Kau Momoko-san, tou-san bercerita banyak tentang kau"

"Kau dulu bersekolah dengan oka-san juga kan, oka-san juga menceritakan bahwa Momoko-san adalah teman baik oka-san"

"Iya, itu benar" kata Momoko. "Apakah adikmu baik-baik saja?!"

"Yah, sepertinya tapi sepertinya dia agak menderita demam" kata Sakura terlihat khawatir.

"Daijoubu, Kuroko-kun pasti akan baik-baik saja" kata Momoko. "Sekarang kau pergi ke kelasmu dan nanti istirahat kau bisa menjenguk Kuroko lagi"

"Ba…baiklah" kata Sakura sambil pergi ke kelasnya dengan Momoko. Ia juga tidak lupa melihat sekali lagi muka adiknya yang sedang demam sampai-sampai ia teringat akan ibunya.

_*Flashback*_

_"Sakura-chan" kata Satsuki yang sedang sakit. _

_"Oka-san?!" kata Sakura._

_"Bolehkan oka-san minta satu permintaa" kata Satsuki._

_"Yah, tentu saja, apapun!" kata Sakura dengan semangat._

_"Jaga Kuroko dengan baik jika oka-san tidak bisa menjaga Kuroko lagi" kata Satsuki sambil memeluk Sakura. "Itu adalah permintaan oka-san kepadamu"_

_"Bisakah kau melakukannya?!"_

_"Tentu saja!" kata Sakura. "Aku pasti…pasti…pasti akan menjaga…menjaga… Kuroko dengan baik!"_

_Air mata pun mulai turun dari pipi Sakura, dia pun memeluk ibunya dengan sedih karena takut kehilangan ibunya, Satsuki hanya bisa memeluk Sakura.  
"Oka-san!" kata Sakura. "Kalau bisa kita menjaga Kuroko bersama-sama!"_

_"Tentu saja!" kata Satsuki. "Kita akan melakukan itu bersama"_

_"Bersama"_

_*End Flashback*_

_"Bersama" _pikir Sakura.

Kelas 5-3

Sakura melihat murid-murid di kelasnya cukup banyak dan kelihatannya ramah-ramah juga, tapi dia pun agak takut kalau akhirnya dia tidak mempunyai teman. Tapi dia melihat anak laki-laki yang kemarin melihat celana dalamnya, belum apa-apa dia malah sudah mendapat teman sekelas yang mesum.

Wali kelasnya pun terlihat masih sangat muda dengan wajahnya yang remaja dan badanya yang tinggi besar juga salah satu tangannya memakai sarung tangan. Sakura melihat itu agak aneh kecuali dia menyembunyikan bekas luka yang mengerikan.

"Baiklah anak-anak!" kata wali kelasnya. "Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru"

"Dia dari Amanogawa"

Semua murid di kelasnya pun langsung berbisik-bisik tentang Amanogawa yang katanya sering terjadi hal-hal aneh terus-menerus sampai banyak sekali warga yang pindah. Dia paling benci kalau tempat kelahirannya disebut sebagai tempat terkutuk

"Nueno-sensei!" kata seorang murid. "Apakah dia terkena kutukan juga?!"

"Oi…!" kata wali kelasnya. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan seperti itu!"

"Tapi pastinya sensei akan mengusir kutukan tersebut kan!" kata salah satu muridnya yang berambut agak pendek dan memakai bando. "Apalagi dengan tangan Oni mu!, pasti kutukannya akan pergi"

"Miki!" kata seorang murid lagi dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan seperti itu"

"Kyoko benar!" kata wali kelasnya. "Kita tidak boleh langsung mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak baik sebelum mengenalnya"

"Nah, sekarang kenalkan dirimu!"

"Hai" kata Sakura. "Namaku Aoyama Sakura, umurku sama seperti kalian yaitu 10 tahun dan aku murid pindahan dari Amanogawa"

"Mohon bantuannya"

"Baiklah Sakura-chan" kata Nube. "Kau boleh duduk di sebelah Kyoko"

"Ha…hai" kata Sakura, pikirannya masih memikirkan adiknya Kuroko. Sakura masih memikirkan apakah Kuroko sudah sehat dan tersenyum kembali.

_"Auranya…, agak kuat untuk anak kecil!" _pikir Nube. _"Apakah benar kata kepala sekolah tadi?!"_

"Hey!" kata murid yang dikuncir dua. "Namaku Inaba Kyoko"

"Salam kenal"

"Oh yah tentu" kata Sakura.

"Jadi bagaimana sebenarnya Amanogawa?!" tanya Kyoko. "Apakah tempat tersebut indah dan tidak seperti yang dibicarakan?!"

"Tidak juga" balas Sakura. "Tempat itu malah justru lebih menyenangkan"

"Apalagi dengan keramahan orang-orang sekitar"

"Wah" kata Miki. "Sepertinya aku salah tentang Amanogawa"

"Maafkan aku yah"

"Tentu saja!" kata Kyoko. "Sesama teman pasti akan memaafkan"

"Teman?!" kata Sakura.

"Yup!" kata Miki. "Kita bertiga akan berteman dengan sangat…sangat baik sekali"

Teng…Teng…Teng…Teng…

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan sepertinya anak-anak murid yang lainnya pergi bermain bola dengan teman sekelasnya kecuali tentu saja Sakura. Ia langsung pergi ke klinik sekolah untuk mengecek adiknya yang tercinta juga kadang-kadang menyebalkan.

Begitu sampai dia melihat adiknya yang masih tertidur dengan pulas dengan obat di sebelahnya. Dia juga melihat suster yang menjaga di sana dan menanyakan keadaan adiknya.

"Kuroko-kun" kata suster itu. "Dia tadi sudah pergi ke kelasnya"

"A…apa?!" kata Sakura. "Tapi dia di…"

Sakura malah melihat tempat tidur yang kosong gelompong dan tidak ditiduri siapa-siapa. Perasaanya pun menjadi tidak enak karena dia tidak tahu Kuroko di mana, dia pun langsung berlari ke luar klinik dan cepat-cepat kembali. Sakura yang panik mengingat kelas Kuroko yaitu kelas 3-3, ia pun membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Hah…hah.." napas Sakura terengah-engah.

"A..ano?!" kata salah satu murid di kelas tersebut.

"Ak…aku mencari…A…Aoyama Kuroko" kata Sakura.

"Dia sudah istirahat di luar, katanya dia ingin mencari udara segar" kata murid tadi.

"U..udara se…segar" kata Sakura. "Oh tidak!"

Dia pun berlari keluar, dan mencari Kuroko karena dulu sewaktu hari pertama ia sekolah, kelakuannya sama dengan hal tersebut. Sakit kepala yang berakibat hampir kecelakaan, setelah masuk SD hal yang sama terjadi banyak dokter tidak tahu penyebabnya sampai ibunya Satsuki melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak dimengerti oleh Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia berpapasan dengan Kyoko dan Hiroshi yang sedang berjalan dengan wali kelas mereka Nueno-sensei. Nube, Kyoko dan juga Hiroshi melihat kepanikan di muka Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan" kata Kyoko. "Kau kenapa?!"

"Ti…tidak" kata Sakura. "Aku hanya mencari adikku saja"

"Memangnya adikmu kelas berapa?!" kata Hiroshi.

"Kelas 3-3 tapi dia sedang keluar" kata Sakura.

"Begitu" kata Pak Nube. "Ya sudah ayo kita mencari mereka bersama-sama"

"Ba…baiklah" ucap Sakura.

Mereka mencari-cari di kelas dan juga di ruang guru dan tempat terakhir adalah atap sekolah, tapi kenapa Kuroko pergi ke atap sekolah sendirian, apalagi itu sangat berbahaya untuknya. Dan tentu saja mereka benar, Kuroko sedang berdiri terdiam melihat ke bawah tapi sepertinya ada seseorang bersamanya.

"Kuro-kun!" kata Sakura hampir memeluk Kuroko tapi di hentikan oleh Pak Nube.

"Tunggu!" kata Pak Nube. "Ada yang tidak beres"

"Apa itu?!" kata Hiroshi sambil menunjuk perempuan di balik pagar atap sekolah yang ingin menjatuhkan dirinya.

"He…he..he…" tawa permpuan tersebut dengan keji dan menunjukan mukannya yang menyeramkan. "Kalian tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia sekarang"

"Dia menjadi milikku"

"Dia menjadi milikku"

"Hei!" teriak Kyoko.

"Jangan mendekat" kata Pak Nube. "Adikmu sepertinya terpengaruh oleh roh jahat tersebut"

"Apa?!" kata Sakura. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Sensei!" kata Hiroshi. "Kau pasti bisa menolongnya bukan!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi kalau aku memakai Oni di tanganku, aku takut akan terkena Kuroko" kata Pak Nube.

_"Ada yang aneh, seharusnya anak itu sudah melompat sekarang tapi ada sesuatu yang melindunginya" _pikir Nueno.

"Nee-…chan…" kata Kuroko. "Lari, disini berbahaya"

"Ie!" kata Sakura. "Aku…aku…berjanji pada Oka-san untuk melindungimu"

"Nee-…chan" kata Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba saja perempuan yang menahan Kuroko malah tambah menyakitinya. Kuroko yang berteriak histeris malah membuat Sakura tambah menangis, mau tidak mau Pak Nube pun akan mengeluarkan tangan setannya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-cha" kata Pak Nube sambil menyerang ke arah Kuroko.

"TIDAK!" teriak Sakura histeris.

Dan melihat kakaknya menitikan air mata, Kuroko mengamuk dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya. Sebuah segel terukir di bawah kakinya dan segalanya menjadi gelap seperti sudah mau hujan.

"A..Apa ini!?" kata perempuan tersebut dengan keji. "Kekuatan ini terlalu…terlalu… kuat"

"Lepaskan aku" kata Kuroko dengan suara yang berbeda.

"A..apa?!" kata perempuan tersebut. Dia pun melihat mata Kuroko yang merah darah dan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam juga sangat mengerikan.

"Kau!, kau dia…kau dia….!" kata perempuan tersebut. "Tidak….Tidak…ampun…ampun!"

"Sensei!" kata Kyoko. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Sakura-chan!" kata Pak Nube. "Adikmu mempunyai kekuatan supernatural yang tidak biasa"

"Ia sedang mencoba untuk menyegel roh tersebut"

"Hah?!" kata Sakura. "Buku ibu!"

"Dia memakai buku ibu untuk menyegelnya!"

_"Sang pendendam tidur…sang pendendam tidur…sang pendendam…tidur!" _kata-kata tersebut terus diucapkan oleh Kuroko.

"Ah sensei!" kata Kyoko.

Pak Nube pun membantu Kuroko dengan kekuatannya supaya Kuroko tidak mati karena kehabisan energi. Ia pun memasang segel supaya segel yang dipakai Kuroko tidak terbuka dan malah menyakitinya dan juga ia menangkap Kuroko yang pingsan karena kecapean.

"Sensei!" kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Pak Nube. "Dia baik-baik saja"

"Ah ini" kata Sakura sambil memungut buku ibunya.

"Grudge!, dengan ini aku bertemunya di atas atap sekolah, jadi aku dan Hajime pun menginvestigasi nya"

"Cara yang kugunakan adalah dengan memakai lingkaran penyegel dan juga mengatakan sang pendendam tidurlah, butuh kekuatan yang sangat besar untuk menyegelnya"

"I..ini" kata Hiroshi. "Hantu yang sama dengan yang tadi!"

"Yah" kata Pak Nube. "Sepertinya ibumu seseorang yang sangat kuat"

"Sensei benar!"

Mereka pun membawa Kuroko untuk istirahat sampai ia sadar.

* * *

**Udah deh!**

**Please Review trus Comment**

**-ARIGATOU- **


End file.
